Fifty Shades of Grey To Blue
by Uzumaki Emmy
Summary: Christian Grey, new bachelor after Ana broke off their relationship. In stumbles a woman that might be able to heal him, can she?
1. Chapter 1 - Heartbroken No Longer

_** Chapter 1 – Heartbroken No Longer**_

_Song: In My Veins by Andrew Belle_

Christian sat in the study and general confines of Escala, staring at the engagement ring he got for Ana. It seemed perfect at the time, to propose to her after he realized how much she meant to him, but it wasn't enough. It's been at least a few months since it happened, and yet, he can still hear the ice cold rejection in her her voice that had been like a beautiful and unsolved melody until he realized past the brief feeling of numb that she didn't want him.

_ "I'm truly sorry, Christian, but I can't love you and I feel like I've been forcing myself to this go-round. It's not you, it's me, I want the hearts and flowers and I know that you can't give me what I want, no matter how hard you try. As you kept saying before, you're fifty shades of fucked up, and I can't keep up with your mood swings. I hope you find someone that can understand you better than I can, even after what Elena has done to you, and maybe we can be friends after a while," With that she had quickly gathered her bags and left as Gail heard the first howling of a broken down man that lost his heart._

"Mr. Grey, there's a Miss Roxanne Collins on her way up and she needs help to your office for the interview," Andrea hesitated at the last bit as Christian was snapped out of the very bitter memory with a scowl. Quickly picking the phone up from the cradle to personally ask his assistant why a young woman would need help. Feeling himself blanch as he got the answer from the blonde secretary, he then called Welch for a background check on Roxanne Collins.

Roxanne stood in the elevator wearing a black tunic-styled dress that emphasized her voluptuous bust and curvy figure, her curly dark hair pulled back into a harsh bun as she held her bag that had the high-tech recorder. She leaned against the wall of the lift as her pouty lips opened to start the shallow gasps of her overreaction. God, she wished she had her sight back, but she knew that was a slim chance, at best. "I seriously wish I could meet a guy that doesn't care about what happened to me and why the hell am I short, even in heels," she mumbled to herself in disbelief.

Christian stood by the elevator, waiting for Roxanne Collins as he heard the ping of the elevator's arrival and he got more than he bargained for when the doors opened. His breath came out a bit shaky as he saw the ravishing female take a hesitant step out of the elevator, she was blind! Watching as she turned her head to where she thought she heard him, he took a shuddering breath and walked over to her. "Ms. Collins, I'm Mr. Grey. Please, let me help you to my office," With that he watched from the peripheral of his grey gaze as the petite woman's bright blue eyes widened as she took in his height and muscular build.

Hearing the ping of the elevator get to the floor, Roxanne took a slight step out of the secluded safety of the four walls and tried to listen to the noise of the floor. Sensing harsh breathing a few feet from her, she turned her head to the right when she felt a male voice caress her senses like she was eating a chocolate cake under the sun. Mr. Grey, he seems really tall from the height where his voice might be. Truth be told, Roxanne admired tall men, and this one seemed to be experienced with life's harsh moments. Feeling herself frown, her thoughts shocking her.

'Who hurt this man so irreparably? From what I've heard so far, he has got to be better than Adonis.'

Letting out a low groan as he felt her fingers stroke the inside of his elbow as he escorted her to his office. Damn, was she seducing him with just her touch?! She was so exquisite with her cheeks heating up, she seemed nervous.

_He kissed the red, glowing cheeks that were set against the alabaster skin. Growling in her ear as Christian guided her soft hand to his straining erection, "This is what you do to me, Roxanne, I can give you pleasure as you've never had before." Christian placed soft kisses over her neck and jaw as he slid into her for the first time.. _

**Author Note: I left it off as a cliffhanger for a very good reason. Please don't bash Roxanne or my portrayal of Christian for this, it will be later announced why. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Christian and Romance

**Chapter 2 – Christian and Romance?**

_**Author's Note: I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. To a few reviews to the last chapter. I didn't mean to put that Andrea worked at Escala, that was bad of me to not remember and Roxanne is NOT a prostitute. I hope that this chapter and upcoming chapters explain her relationship to Christian Grey. Enjoy!**_

___Song: Strange Love by Friendly Fires_

Christian woke up to see reddish-brown hair splayed over his arm as he felt the curvy Roxanne Collins asleep with her head resting against his biceps, tensing slightly as she burrowed herself closer to his warmth. 'What the fuck did I do, did I have sex with her,' he questioned himself and saw the evidently used condoms from their sexual activity. Not knowing he cussed out loud, he then quickly saw wide blue eyes as the female was startled awake as she blindly turned her face in every which direction to listen to know if there was an impending threat or not. Christian didn't let it escape his notice that he had nibbled, licked and made love to her senselessly as he saw hickeys all over Roxanne's smooth and pale body. She had been shameless in her vocalizations or how her hands and lips moved over him with each orgasm he had helped her reach the heights to.

'She looks shy and timid, when she's a fucking sex kitten,' Christian thought to himself as he wanted to pull her closer and keep showing her what he can do, but then...He noticed her hair and eyes were so close to matching the color of Ana's and it made him want to cry and scream, but he wouldn't make Roxanne think that she was terrible when it came to sex. She was exquisite and very responsive to him, watching her squirm under his gaze made him think she was wet all over again.

Roxanne had soon ascertained that there was nothing to fear as she then looked towards Christian, her thoughts clearly evident of where her mind was at as she wriggled a bit on the bed with the sheets pooled around her ribcage. She was quite surprised that the CEO of Grey Enterprises had made love to her, let alone be kind enough to help her to his office. That alone made her want to weep with joy at finding a handsome, sex craving and kind man in Christian Grey.

_Christian slid a finger up and down her most private area, loving how she arched herself to him. She needed touch like it was air to everyone else. He leaned down and slowly licked at her as she mewled with surprise and approval, getting her ready for his thick shaft that longed for her feminine walls to clench around him with a virgin tightness, he couldn't wait any longer._

_ Roxanne shivered in delight as she felt Christian's whiskers lightly scrape over her, she wanted to faint at feeling such a large man he was. She thought he couldn't be any better, but was proven wrong with every orgasm she had with him on top, under her, on their sides and then...She felt him let out a throaty groan against her shoulder as he came inside her._

Roxanne was surprisingly immune to the case of shivers that went up and down her spine, she felt like he wanted someone else. A woman that wasn't her and the thought was depressing as she recalled that he breathed out a name like a fervent prayer, Ana. Roxanne had thought she found a man that was everything she'd ever want, but she only found a broken down man that longed to have this Ana woman back in his arms. Without a word, she stood from the bed and toed her ripped clothing. She wanted to cry badly, she felt so stupid to let this happen. Murmuring under her breath, she walked into the bathroom with surprising ease and locked herself in.

Christian watched as the light dulled in Roxanne's beautiful blue eyes was when he realized that he fucked up, he wasn't over Anastasia after all. He wanted to pull her into his arms and apologize, but the best thing he could do for her was clean up the mess, get some new clothes for her and leave her be. He gave a sigh and gripped his copper hair in both hands, wondering how he fell for her. The closet sex kitten, Roxanne Collins. He took a steadying breath and quickly cleaned up the mess when he saw the physical proof that stained the sheets of the bed as the shower started up.

Roxanne started the shower up and got in carefully, bracing both hands against the tile wall. She closed her eyes as her silent tears mingled with the shower water, her mouth parting to keep from soundless panicking so she wouldn't disturb the man from his thoughts. How could she have let this happen, were they that lonely that they all, but jumped each other in the office? She felt like such a slut for letting her emotions get the better of her.

_Roxanne hardly felt any pain when Christian penetrated her, she pulled him down for a kiss. She ran her nails up the length of his spine as he made love to her as if she mattered more than just meeting each other. Roxanne was helpless with panting breaths when she suddenly felt her first orgasm rip right through her and she screamed, clinging to him like a kitten._

Christian had Taylor get new lingerie and matching dress that was similar in a style to her other dress, but was longer in length. He was suddenly jealous at the idea of other men looking at her like he had: joy, love, protective and desire. He felt his head snap and rushed over to the bathroom door, started pounding when he heard Roxanne moan loud. "Roxanne, are you alright in there," he questioned with startling concern. Hearing a stuttering murmur that she wasn't harmed, he relaxed a little and went back to see what work he needed to attend to.

Roxanne suddenly felt her negativity melt under the spray of hot water as her body began to ease from the sudden tension she had unexpectedly attributed to. She lathered soap over herself as her mind began to wander again.

_Christian hesitantly returned her timid kiss as he held her in his arms and relished the feeling that Roxanne had fit in his embrace perfectly. When had he changed from a hard as nails romance-denying man to such a bone-melting feeling just from her touch? Before any conscious thought was made, she was no longer clothed in that fucking sexy dress and panty set. Running his knuckles against her soft cheek, her leaning into his touch had him undone and he knew that what he felt for her wasn't a hallucination. He suddenly felt complete and able to face the world with her by his side and he wasn't so depressed after losing Anastasia earlier that year._

Christian was dressed in a fresh shirt, black slacks and a pale blue tie that strangely reminded him of Roxanne's beautiful eyes that might never be able to see again. He was on his way through the bedroom with the bag of clothes when said woman poked her head out the door in such a demure way that made him chuckle. "I can't find the hair dryer...sir,"she meekly mumbled with the submission which kind of took Christian Grey off guard with widened gray eyes. He hid another chuckle behind a cough when Roxanne narrowed her sight in his general direction as her face mottled up with embarrassment. He pulled out the hair dryer from a drawer and strode into the still steamy bathroom with the device, handing it to Roxanne with the bag of clothes. "I expect you in the kitchen within fifteen minutes or else," Christian growled out in a low and husky tone of commanding, about to take his leave when he saw her roll her eyes and mouth the word "bossy".

Roxanne started to dry her hair when Christian gave her a light spank on her rump, making her yelp and almost dropped the hair dryer in a possible danger zone of water. "What the hell was that for," she questioned with an equally dominating tone as the male almost gave into ideas of her dominating him in bed as she pinned his hands over his head and slowly rode him. She let an eyebrow raise as she was met with silence and voiced her opinion with a natural bite of sarcastic humor, "Let me guess...Don't roll my eyes."

Christian was quite baffled as to how she would know that, but he was starting to consider taking her over his knee for a round of "Spank the woman into horny submission" for trying to have that authoritative tone of voice. "Don't test me, Roxanne, I didn't have my coffee yet," he growled out in slight warning and he almost said that he wanted to spank her ass to a blooming pink. Watching her eyes widen with a crooked grin and held her hands up in surrender, "I'm not in your way...sir,"she said with a look of foxy mischief on her face, the look suited her well. Christian gave a grin and spanked her curvy ass again...Only to get Roxanne turning in his arms and lightly flicked his hand away.

Roxanne shifted onto her other leg as she stood in the spacious bathroom with a large white towel wrapped around her body. She tilted her head to the side, hearing the slight implication that he may have wanted something else before coffee. She loved to taunt him, she was taking speech and debate class to try and lessen her stuttering. She turned the hair dryer off and placed it on the counter when she felt him spank her backside again. Roxanne flicked his hand away from her ass when the towel dropped to the ground as she pointed to where the bathroom door might be, "Please..." she growled in return and gave him a teasing slap on his ass, barely hiding a laugh as he jumped when he left.

Christian sat at the breakfast bar, waiting for Roxanne to get out of the bathroom. He gave a low growl as he set his fork down to the now empty plate of egg white omelet crumbs and stomped up the stairs. He came to a sudden stop when he took in the delicious sight of her bent over in the pale purple lace panty set that peeked out from the matching tunic dress. He bit his lip in slight awe as he saw Roxanne pulling the stockings up and hooked them to the garter belt, taking a slow minute to adjust the clasps. Christian felt like a voyeur as his eyes continued to drink in the sight of Roxanne Collins letting the hem of the dress fall to her calves, sitting down to pull her heels on.

Roxanne felt Christian's gaze on her as she got ready for her interviews at various book stores and knowing that he was made her want to smile and blush at the same time. She let her eyes go to where she thinks Christian is judging by the harsh breathing. "Thank you for everything you did yesterday," she whispered slowly. Roxanne stood up and walked to the bed, grabbing her bag to leave.

Christian watched her leave the bedroom, vocalizing his question about breakfast. "Don't worry about it, I'll grab something on my way out," she commented as she avoided his gaze, pulling her hair into a bun that complemented her style and made her look like a heroine from a romance novel of English society. He watched her talk to Gail and walked out of the apartment with a pear as Taylor escorted her from Escala. Although, he couldn't let out a feeling that he may have known her before yesterday.


End file.
